


Birthday Present

by setsura



Series: A ring for you [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsura/pseuds/setsura
Summary: Will you let me be the happiest man in this world on my own birthday?





	

A car stops in the middle of a beautiful field, the sound of doors being opened was heard. A silhouette of two men coming out from the car was seen. The soft sound of the wind caressing the leaves of the trees and the distinctive sound of footsteps on the grass fills the silence of the night.  

The taller one of the two breaks the silence between them with a low, baritone voice,

“It’s very rare for you to take me out for a drive, I have to say that was unexpected.“ The older man was wearing a designer suit and pants, he loosens his tie first then strip his suit, placing it onto the passenger seat inside the car.

The other replied with a light, cheerful tone of his voice,

“I just want to tell you about my favorite place, isn’t it beautiful?“ A soft laugh was heard as he finished his sentence, the young boy is wearing a colorful hoodie, dark blue jeans and a headphone is hanging loosely on his neck. He lets go of his headphone, placing it upside the driver’s board. He turns on the inner lamp on his car so they have a small amount of illumination.

“I rarely went out to see the night sky” He replied as a matter of fact as he turns his head over to face the smaller man,

“But, seeing it together with you like this, I can’t say I hate it”

The quiet field makes his deep voice more distinctive than ever, the smaller man is starting to regret turning his face around and turning on the lamp. Now that they’re face to face with each other, he doesn’t know what to say. The moon emanates a warm blue hue and he could see the other’s dark obsidian colored eyes seemed to flicker in the darkness.

A sound of laughter was heard,

“What is it? You’re being so serious, I can’t help but laugh.” A flash of golden colored eyes and red colored hair could be seen as he grinned widely.

“Here, Mr. trust fund kid, I have something for you.” The redhead took something from his car and throw it towards the raven haired male. The handsome corporate director catches the thing that is apparently a box, then he proceeds to open it, and as he expected, a weird thing popped up. It’s a Luciel in a box, as the owner named it, and on the second partition of the box, he finds a miniature robot of his beautiful cat. The shorter male shrugged while saying,

“I wanted to give you things for your birthday but you could easily buy it yourself. I don’t know what to give you so I think I’ll just listen to your request, but I can’t stand not giving you anything on your birthday so I made that. Be grateful to me, Han Jumin.”  

The taller man of the two chuckled, he moves forward slowly and walked towards the other’s place, pressing his hand right beside the redhead’s ear, while the other hand slowly caressing the latter’s soft curly hair, he whispered in a husky voice,

“Does that mean I can request anything? Right, Luciel?”

Flustered, the smaller boy tried to push him gently with his right hand,

“W-What, so you don’t want it? Gimme my Elly 4th miniature back.”

Jumin catches his protesting hand, pushing it towards the car gently while his lips trace the softness of the other’s earlobe.

“I never said I didn’t want it, but would a lion reject the fine meal presented right in front of him?” He smirked teasingly, but suddenly he let Luciel go. Luciel used that opportunity to gather himself and breathe freely.

“Right, I have something for you too.“

The young director pulled out a beautiful box wrapped in ribbon and slowly unwrap the box to reveal a beautiful yet manly chain necklace with a ring as it’s pendulum.

Jumin carefully unties the necklace, his calloused yet firm hand slowly wrap the necklace around Luciel’s neck and connect each end behind his nape.

His finger lingers longer than necessary as he traced the necklace with his right hand. Just as he reached the ring, he holds it in between his thumb and index finger, and then he bends over to place a chaste kiss on the ring, his eyes never leaving Luciel’s.

“...Choi Saeyoung... With this ring, I give you my heart. I promise that from this day onward, my heart would be your sanctuary and my arms would be your home... I want to spend the rest of my life with you and it will be the same in the next life, and the life after that too.”

He leaned over to place a kiss on Luciel’s forehead, whispering,

“Saeyoung ah, will you let me be the happiest man in this world on my own birthday?” Obsidian meets gold, there is no trace of uncertainty in his eyes. His eyes were always striking and clear and beautiful, it’s almost not fair.

The silence was deafening until one of them answered,

“Hey, Han Jumin, you always say something you like without thinking how the others would feel. Have it ever occurred to you that I might flat out reject you?”

“No, you love me, why’d you reject me? It doesn’t make sense.” He replied confidently.

Luciel slowly unties the necklace and give it back to him,

“Here.” Jumin looked at him in disbelief, Luciel looked down and lets out a voice that’s barely a whisper,

“At least… put it on my ring finger…”

The smile Jumin gives him at that time was ethereal, it’s the most beautiful smile he ever gives to him, a smile of a truly happy man from the bottom of his heart. Luciel blushed heavily as he too, break into a big happy smile.

Jumin slowly slides the ring onto Luciel’s ring finger and when the ring claimed it’s rightful place, they exchanged looks and kisses under a full moon.

“The ring fits perfectly, I'm scared of you now.”  
“What are you talking about, I am perfect.”  
“Why do you sound like zen?”  
“Don't mention another man at times like this.”  
“Then try to silence me.”  
Jumin kisses him endearingly,

_God, if you hear my plea, please let this moment last forever._

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. There’s a hidden binary code on the ring, 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100101 which means ‘mine’ that made Luciel blushed like crazy when he found out about it although later he teased Jumin for it.  
> The other was the engraved words on the ring, A vow for two worlds. A Japanese folklore for marriage vows which means that they promised to be together in this and the next world. (二世の契り - forever with you to the next world.)


End file.
